Celadon Gym (level)
|Grass-type}})|objective = Defend 10 Rare Candy}} Celadon Gym is the 20th level of Pokémon Tower Defense and the final level of Chapter 4. Plot Satoshi and Joey arrive in Celadon City, where they are soon greeted by a Celebi. The Time Travel Pokémon tells them it is happy to see them again, confusing Satoshi and Joey. When Satoshi tells Celebi that he/she has never met it before, it reveals that it is from the future, exactly one year from now. Celebi also tells that Satoshi will be rescuing the world again in one year. Satoshi questions if Mewthree will still be around in a year, but Celebi answers it is somebody else in Johto. Satoshi asks why Celebi is here and Celebi reveals that in the past, it got tricked and controlled by Mewthree, but remembered being saved by its future self, which is why it decided to go back in time to help. Satoshi, Joey, and Celebi then decide to take on Erika together. The three later enter the Celadon Gym, where they meet Erika. Satoshi soon begins his/her Gym battle and is assisted by Joey's Pidgeotto, , and Celebi. While Satoshi is able to keep up with Erika's Pokémon, the present Celebi proves to be immensely powerful, forcing Satoshi to switch his/her Pokémon out whenever Celebi enters the battlefield. After a hard fought battle, the group's combined forces manage to defeat Erika's Pokémon and Celebi, giving the future Celebi the chance to take the present Celebi with him somewhere in time. Erika, now freed from Mewthree's control, then gives Satoshi the Rainbow Badge. Major events * Satoshi and Joey arrive in Celadon City. * Satoshi and Joey meet a Celebi from the future. * Satoshi learns that he/she will be saving the world again in one year from now in Johto and that the Celebi from the present is being controlled by Mewthree. * Satoshi and Joey meet Erika, the Gym Leader of the Celadon Gym, who is under Mewthree's mind-control. * Joey's Pidgey is revealed to have evolved into a and have learned Gust. * Joey's Charmeleon is revealed to know Fire Fang. * Satoshi has a Gym battle against Erika and wins, freeing her and the present Celebi from their control and earning him/her the Rainbow Badge. * The future Celebi takes its past self with it. 'Debuts' * Erika * Celebi Characters 'Humans' * Satoshi * Joey * Erika 'Pokémon' * Pidgeotto ( ) * Charmeleon ( ) * Celebi (Erika's; present; released) * Oddish (Erika's) * Gloom (Erika's) * Vileplume ( ) * Bellsprout (Erika's) * Weepinbell (Erika's) * Victreebel (Erika's) * Exeggcute (Erika's) * Bulbasaur (Erika's) * Ivysaur (Erika's) * Venusaur (Erika's) * Celebi (character; future) Trivia * Joey sings Pokémon World, the English dub opening of the second season of the Pokémon anime, Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands. ** During this scene, Satoshi says it is too early to be singing that song. This is a reference to the anime, since this was the theme song during the Orange Archipleago arc, which took place after the Indigo League arc in Kanto. * The Celebi from the future mentions Satoshi will be saving the world once again in Johto. This is a reference to Pokémon Tower Defense's sequel, "Pokémon Tower Defense: Generations", which takes place in Johto. Category:Levels Category:Gym levels